Playing Insanity
by Darkshade94
Summary: In the world of Harrry Potter, all is not what it seems. Will his act of insanity free him from the Light?


Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the story. The plot bunny has been nagging me for a while, and finally just posted this. To those who are waiting for me to update 'Death's Path', I have writers block at the moment. I will update as soon as I can. Untill then hope you like this. :D

Hermione P.O.V.

Harry smiled a partially insane smile. It was quite unnerving, yet it seemed to fit him now. His eyes glazed over as if dreaming. I didn't know what to say to him, but it seemed that when Sirius died, Harry had lost it. His mind I mean, he ate, slept and such. Yet he was somewhere no one could reach him not even Severus Snape, master Legemilins. I decided it was best to leave the poor boy alone, and hope for the best. But now that the Dark Lord had made his self known, what was I supposed to do? Harry was meant to kill the Voldemort, how could he do that if he was unable to think properly?

Harry P.O.V.  
I knew what everyone was thinking, that I was mentally insane. And it would seem so, but in truth I was fine. Just now I knew nothing could hurt me more than anything I have been through the past years of my miserable life. I smiled wider than I had ever had just for the heck of it. I noticed Snape trying to get into my mind, and I blocked him. He looked at me oddly, but then shrugged. Ever since Siri passed, the Order had been trying to get in my mind to 'try and fix' me. How can you fix something never broken? Well don't ask me as I no idea myself. That night at the Department of Mysterys, I learned a few valuable things of knowledge. One, I was the only one able to kill Voldie, well duh! Two, Dumbletwit, my new nickname for the Headmaster among others, couldn't be trusted anymore than the self-claimed Dark lord. And three, well, everyone in the world were idiots to fight in this sham of a war. Having everyone thing I was off my knocker, gave me plenty of thinking time. I wondered how long it would till the Headmaster would come to try to invade my mind. Snape was right about one thing, if you tried hard enough you could shield your mind completely without even a single thought. Speaking of the devil, Dumbledore came walking in looking like a distraught soul. That caught everyone in the room's attention, sheesh, they might as well bow down to the supposed Light Lord. As he came and sat down by me, I let out a giggle sounding very disturbing to every single soul in the room. "Harry?" Dumbletwit asked tentivly.  
I looked up to meet his gaze letting my best smile come to my face. I received many grasps, including a sign from the old man. "Yes?" I asked just as sweetly.  
Dumbles said something under his breath as I continued to stare at him. I felt him poking at my mind, and pushed him out. His look went from concerned to shocked. It was interesting to say the least. Not many could block him out, as Dumbledore prided himself as a extremely powerful wizard. Harry took this moment to plan his next move in this game of chess, as he called it. "Did you need something, Headmaster?" Harry questioned again with a giggle, "I know you are a busy man."  
Dumbledore replied with a smile," My good boy, I always have time for you. I just needed to see if you were in good health."  
Sure he had. You see, he never had time for me when I was in a state of mind they call sane. I lived at the abusive Dursleys for years, and every time I brought up the fact I was, in fact, abused. The Headmaster would tell me that I was exaggerating, that I was a liar. He could have found me a better home, a safer home, but he wanted me to be a maytr. Someone to be used when needed, and thrown away when not. But I'm not that kind person, not anymore. So I just kept up my façade, and waited for another kind, but fake reassurance that they would fix me. "Harry, I will be back in a few weeks. Hopefully you will be well enough to go back to Hogwarts." , Dumbledore told Harry gently before turning to leave.  
_'I will not here when that time comes...'_ Harry thought to himself as he watched as the sheep went about their days.


End file.
